


sugar-coated sobs

by satiricaldepression



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Choi Soobin, Dacryphilia, M/M, Praise Kink, Top Choi Yeonjun, bc soobin is a good boy, im so sorry idek what to say, porn with backstory ?, soobin cries like five times, txt ensemble in the beginning, uhh, yeah another one with subby soobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satiricaldepression/pseuds/satiricaldepression
Summary: soobin never cries.so it’s a shock to both of them when he finds himself in bed with yeonjun, his current boyfriend and love of his life, as he gets the daylights fucked out of him, on the brink of sobbing into yeonjun’s shoulder for the first time in their two years of dating.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 19
Kudos: 291
Collections: TXT BONKFEST





	sugar-coated sobs

**Author's Note:**

> prompt #40: Soobin getting fucked until he cries.

soobin never cries.

his parents had said that as a baby, he spent countless nights screaming and sobbing into the morning, like all babies did, of course. but from the ages of two- and-a-half to nineteen, choi soobin had almost abruptly stopped shedding tears. he never threw temper tantrums or fits when he didn’t get his way, nor did he yell and scream when his mother said he couldn’t have ice cream before dinner— though that didn’t mean he wasn’t upset. four year old soobin was _very_ frustrated with his mom because “ _kai’s parents let him eat ice cream whenever he wants!”_

but he didn’t cry about it. (it really wasn’t a surprise that all his babysitters and teachers always loved him the most.) soobin didn’t cry while watching movies, or when he failed a test, or even when he lost his favorite blue bunny plushie that he won at lotte world when he was five.

in fact, soobin can really only remember crying three times in his life.

the first time was when he was learning to ride a bike. he was super excited to finally take off his training wheels, strapping on his helmet and hopping the two wheeled contraption while his father held the seat. it was barely seven minutes later when soobin fell off. if he thinks hard enough, he can vividly picture himself laying on the ground on their neighborhood street, tears running down his face while his mother tends to his scraped knee. (it was traumatizing.)

the second time is when he’s eight years old. it’s august, the end of summer and nearing the start of fourth grade. this is when his next door neighbor and best friend, kai, tells him his father got a new job in seoul and he’s moving away. he’s leaving soobin.

soobin feels the wetness on his face as he waves goodbye to kai one and a half weeks later.

“here!” kai smiles, holding up a plastic bag in front of soobin. “i got you a present!”

“a present?” soobin sniffles, taking the bag and opening it. it’s a rainbow mood ring from the arcade near their houses. (or, just soobin’s house now.) it must have cost like, _a million_ _tickets_ , soobin thinks.

“yeah! i want you to have something to remember me, look i have a matching one!” kai smiles bigger than the sun setting behind them and pulls soobin into a tight hug. “don’t forget about me, soobin.”

“i won’t.” he slips the ring on one of his fingers and then kai’s climbing in the back seat of his parents’ minivan. neither of them stop waving until the truck drives far enough into the distance and soobin can no longer make out the shape of it moving down the street.

they never see each other again.

the third time soobin cries is the week before his junior year prom. he’s down in the city with his boyfriend, beomgyu, drinking icy lemonade while they walk back home from the market.

“soobin,” beomgyu stops when they reach soobin’s house.

soobin lets go of the straw in his mouth, facing his boyfriend.

“i think we should break up.”

oh. no yeah, he was _not_ expecting that.

_“it’s not working out.”_

is he being serious?

_“we should see other people.”_

he can’t be serious.

_“you understand right?”_

he doesn’t understand, not at all. he thought they were in a good place, they were _literally_ just on a date, prom is next week. is beomgyu really breaking up with him? (he is.) suddenly soobin is alone, tears welling at the corners of his eyes, standing in front of his house while his boyfriend— _ex_ boyfriend— disappears into the distance.

(he ends up going to prom with his friend taehyun instead.)

yeah, choi soobin isn’t really a crier. in the rest of his nineteen years of life, he doesn’t find himself breaking down during midterms like the rest of his classmates, and he doesn’t find himself sniffing into his sleeves while him and his friends watch the number one rated saddest romance drama in korea.

so it’s a shock to both of them when he finds himself in bed with yeonjun, his current boyfriend and _love of his life_ , as he gets the daylights fucked out of him, on the brink of sobbing into yeonjun’s shoulder for the first time in their two years of dating.

yeonjun notices immediately, his face contorting in both fear and concern, and his thrusts slowing, ready to stop at the first word of his boyfriend’s discontent.

but soobin doesn’t want him to stop, and he lets yeonjun know that, reassuring the older than he’s more than fine.

yeonjun still looks reluctant to continue, but then soobin gives him a smile, taking yeonjun’s hands back into his own, pulling him impossible closer until he resumes his motions.

soobin comes with tears staining his cheeks, yeonjun buried to the hilt inside him, then watches through blurred eyes as his boyfriend quickens his pace and finishes in the condom.

soobin winces as yeonjun pulls out, suddenly overwhelmed with exhaustion as his eyes slowly fall closed. they snap back open immediately when he realizes what just happened.

soobin just cried. during sex. he cried while his boyfriend was buried balls deep in his guts.

yeonjun seems to notice soobin’s reacting, letting out a soft laugh as he attempts to clean the younger with a towel. (when did he even leave? soobin doesn’t remember.)

“hyung—” soobin starts.

“are you okay?” yeonjun asks first. he looks disappointed (in soobin?) and it makes the younger frown at his words.

“what?”

“i just made you cry, soobin. and i know you said you were fine, but you need to tell me if i’m doing something you don’t like, okay? oh god i can’t believe i made you cry—”

he continues, rambling apologizes about how he’s sorry for possibly hurting soobin and making him cry, how much he loves him and doesn’t ever want to do that again. he’s all panicked and worried he’s done something wrong— it’s adorable.

“hyung,” soobin is quick to interrupt, taking his boyfriend’s hands and shushing him. “i’m okay, you didn’t do anything wrong.”

“you cried, soobin-ah,” yeonjun sighs. (has he always been this dramatic?) “you never cry! you don’t need to be polite for my sake, i—”

“hyung. i cried because it felt good.”

yeonjun halts. “what?”

soobin thinks for a moment; this is all new to him too. he had never pondered the idea of crying during sex before— granted he has never really thought about _crying_ in general. he nods. “i liked it.”

“you liked it?”

soobin nods again.

“you liked it…” yeonjun mumbles again, thinking. for a second, soobin thinks he’s just confessed to something extremely odd. is that a thing? do people crying during sex? did he just potentially scare off the love of his life and his true source of happiness in life?

the thoughts vanish when yeonjun suddenly smacks him on the arm.

“ow!” he clutches his now-wounded shoulder. “what was that for!”

“don’t scare me like that!” yeonjun pouts. “i thought you were seriously upset!”

“hey i didn’t do it on purpose!” he attempts to hit yeonjun back resulting in the two of them exchanging shoves with a fit of giggles.

they calm down after a moment and soobin takes a moment to speak again. “do you think it’s weird, hyung?”

“not at all,” yeonjun lets out a breath, laying down next to him. “i was just caught a bit off guard—”

“—me too.”

“but i like knowing i can make you feel that good. i always _want_ you to feel good.”

soobin blushes at the words

“and besides,” he teases. “you’re so pretty when you cry, soobin-ah.”

“hyung!”

they spend the next five minutes as yeonjun finishes tidying up the bed and they both get into clean clothes.

“we’ll talk about this more tomorrow, yeah?”

“yeah.”

 _tomorrow_ ends up being seven days later. because they’re both university students with part-time jobs and it’s easy to forget about things. it’s not until the following friday, when both their schedules manage to _finally_ line up for once, that they actually remember the events from the week.

they’re laying on the couch, yeonjun’s back slightly propped up against the armrest and soobin on top of him. they make out languidly, hands entwined beside themselves like they have all the time in the world.

“hyung,” soobin whines when they break apart from a particularly long kiss.

yeonjun just smiles and placates the younger with more wet smooches planted right on his lips and around his face.

soobin leans into the touch, eagerly accepting his boyfriend’s affections with rosy cheeks and a soft hum.

it’s easy to get soobin worked up, really, it only takes another minute of biting and licking into his mouth before he starts panting and writhing in yeonjun lap.

“eager now, are we, baby?” he jokes.

soobin huffs at the teasing, head already hazy with want and unable to think about anything other than the warmth of yeonjun’s all over his body. instead of replying, soobin just grinds down, desperately chasing more than the unsatisfying— yet addicting— little kisses yeonjun taunts him with.

he quickly loses himself in how good the friction feels, how deliciously painful it is to have the hard denim fabric of yeonjun’s jeans sliding against his own. but it’s just _not enough_. he gets so caught up in his actions he doesn’t realize his eyes are screwed shut until yeonjun brings a gentle hand to his cheek and he opens them to look at him.

“want more,” soobin pouts, and his voice is unbelievably tiny, indicating to yeonjun how far gone he is already. “’s not enough.”

“more?”

soobin just nods, desperately.

“more what, baby? tell hyung what you want.”

soobin’s leans back in until he’s laying completely on yeonjun, mouth aligned by his boyfriend’s ear, too ashamed to quite look him in the eyes as he speaks.

“please, fuck me hyung.” he whispers. “please.”

yeonjun wastes no time in flipping their position, eliciting a little yelp from soobin as his back now hits the couch. there’s no time to say anything before yeonjun dives back in for another kiss, this time harder and more forcefully.

“ _ah_ —” soobin gasps at his roughness, quickly out of breath.

“you okay?” yeonjun checks in between kisses as he fixes himself upright to work on removing their clothes.

soobin hums, accompanied by a hurried nod as he takes the liberty of reaching for yeonjun’s jeans before he can and sliding them down his legs along with his boxers. he does the same for himself, hips arching off the couch while yeonjun watches.

“can i get you ready?” yeonjun asks, and soobin can’t even find in himself to speak, mumbles of _please oh god yes please please_ die on his lips as he opts to take yeonjun’s hand instead, leading it down to his ass.

yeonjun just laughs at the eagerness, having to pull his hand back anyway— though not without a whine from soobin— to properly coat it with lube.

he traces his fingers around soobin’s hole, lightly pushing against the rim and eliciting a needy whimper from the boy before thrusting in completely.

yeonjun is evil like that.

soobin shakes underneath his grasp, struggles to focus on anything other than how _big_ yeonjun’s hands feel touching him, adding in another finger and then another. he gasps out as yeonjun’s quickly fucks him open with three fingers, reducing him to an incoherent mess.

he at least tries to gain his composure, letting yeonjun know that he’s _ready_ , and the older complies for once rather than torturing soobin for what feels like an eternity. yeonjun pulls his fingers out and as much as soobin wants to protest, he knows better than to complain when something much more satisfying is in store. and besides, he wants to be a _good boy_ for yeonjun, and that means no talking back.

yeonjun is most definitely kinder today, whether it be due to his own impatience or if he’s just taking it easy on soobin is unknown. but speedily manages to tear open a condom, rolling it onto his length before applying an _excessive_ amount of lube and already lining himself back up at soobin’s ass.

suddenly it seems like forever as soobin waits for him to actually _do something_ , his face contorting in frustration. still, he knows better than to whine.

_(“good boy don’t complain right, baby?”_

_soobin‘s eyes widen._

_“don’t talk back to hyung, baby.”)_

when yeonjun finally _does_ do something, it somehow takes soobin by surprise as if he hadn’t been waiting this whole time. his pace is anything less than kind though, slamming completely into soobin’s hole and then pulling almost completely out and repeating. it takes no time for him to develop a fast rhythm, pounding mercifully into the younger with no remorse.

“hyung,” soobin chokes out pitifully. he can barely speak, cutting himself off with terribly needy moans. he feels _so_ good letting yeonjun use him as his boy turns limp and pliant. it’s so easy to relinquish control, and yeonjun too revels in the way soobin completely gives himself to him. drool slips out the corner of his mouth with every particularly hard thrust.

after a few minutes, yeonjun’s arm seems to tire from being propped up to avoid crushing soobin with his weight. he shifts, repositioning where his arm braces himself against the couch. as a result, yeonjun sinks impossibly deeper into soobin and hits his prostate head on.

soobin moans even louder and yeonjun relishes in the opportunity to hear his pretty sounds, speeding up his motions and whispering praises to his boyfriend.

soobin’s eyes roll to the back of his head. he feels so delightfully _overwhelmed_ with the heat pooling in his gut and the sweet nothings yeonjun speaks into his sensitive ears making him shudder. his nerves stand on edge from being so stimulated and something in him snaps as tears begin to fall on his cheeks.

the familiar concern paints itself on yeonjun’s face but it’s slowly pushed away by soobin’s reassurance and as he remembers their previous conversation.

“keep going, hyung. _please_. need more”

yeonjun melts inside.

he tries his best to fulfill his lover’s request, thrusting inside of him deeper and harder. soobin’s face heats up as he practically sobs in yeonjun’s arms. he’s _so so_ close. and yeonjun always knows exactly how to push him over the edge.

“you’re so pretty, _soobin-ah_.”

soobin whimpers.

“so pretty for hyung, aren’t you, doll? _you look so pretty when you’re crying for hyung._ ”

soobin falls apart instantly, coming between their chests with a choked out sob as his orgasm rips through his body. he wants to cry. and he does, sniffing as his eyes burn while he now tries to move his hips and help his boyfriend finish with him. the overstimulation burns but he works through it with tears, arms now wrapped around yeonjun’s neck.

yeonjun just coos at the sight. he pushes soobin back down on the couch and pins his arms before roughly fucking into him once more, quick and messy.

soobin groans, panting heavily and letting yeonjun have his way with him, more than happy to have his body be of service to his boyfriend. yeonjun pulls out though, then removes the condom and jerks himself quickly before finally coming across soobin’s torso with an exhale.

they both sigh as they collapse onto the couch. yeonjun looks up at soobin who’s still breathing heavily as he calms down from crying. he wipes away the tears with a gentle finger.

“you did so well, baby.” yeonjun coos. “ _my_ _good boy._ ”

soobin whines at that, shifting in yeonjun’s hold and making the other giggle.

“hyung’s so proud of you~”

soobin keens at the praises. he feels so warm, so _loved,_ accepting the compliments with a bright smile. _he did well._

“thank you, hyung.” he snuggles into his chest. his next words muffle against yeonjun’s skin. “ _love you._ ”

“love you too, soobin-ah~” yeonjun presses a kiss to the top of his head. “let’s get cleaned up now, yeah?”

soobin’s nods. he feels sated, happy. so happy he could _cry._

**Author's Note:**

> hehehe
> 
> was the begining too sad bc i almost felt like that was the beginning of a sookai angst
> 
> anyways!! i hope u guys enjoyed this ;w; i adore the idea of soobin crying during sex and so when i saw this prompt i knew it was the one. if ur the prompter i really hope this is anything like what u wanted!! i'm really happy to have participated in this fest, thank u to the mods! comments n kudos r always appreciated! n remember,
> 
> u can't spell "sobbing" without "soobin"
> 
> you can find me on twt [@vorekangs!](https://twitter.com/vorekangs?s=21) (n i also have a nsfw u can dm me for that)


End file.
